A Twist In My Story
by asphyxzeinky
Summary: A new different story from the original Sword Art Online. Lianne tries her first new game that will unexpectedly change her life forever. Will she meet new friends Or an unexpected romance? Or possibly her future enemy? Featuring OCs. Rated M. Drama/Adventure/Romance


_**Chapter 1- Chaos Art Online**_

_~7 years ago~_

Lianne was 11 years old when she first started playing her first VRMMORPG- Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. Usually, she played games before in a handheld game console but now there is a new type of game console that will change the gaming experience of all gamers, forever. Unlike previous hardware featuring two points of a man-machine interface on a flat monitor and a handheld controller, the NerveGear has just a single interface: a streamlined piece of headgear that entirely covers the head and face. It allows the players to completely immerse themselves in a wholly realistic gaming experience.

It all started when her boy cousin name Tony introduced a new game to her.

"Hey, Lianne. Have you heard of a popular new game that people are talking about in school?", said Tony. Tony is the same age as her. He has messy dark brown hair like he just woken up and black eyes. While Lianne has long light brown hair that reaches until her waist and has brown hazelnut eyes.

"Not really, Im not sure. What is it?" She sounded distracted because she was too busy playing her handheld console.

Lianne is always hanging out at her cousin's house because they were really close. Also, their house is right next to each other. Since Lianne is an only child, she treated her cousin like a brother to her.

"Jeez, I thought you would know already! Anyway, did you know the VRMMORPG games? but this game is what I really like to try. It's called Chaos Art Online". Tony said all excitedly. "Chaos Art Online? have you tried playing it with your friends before?" Lianne asked. She stop playing and turned to face him, she sounded curious.

"Yeahh! We tried it after school but not too long. It was really cool, me and my friends were actually in-game! I have already created my character. Come on, let's go to a rental place to try it out! I'll help you create yours!" Tony said. He sounds way too excited as usual when it comes to games but the tone of his voice made her feel excited too. Around at this time, children can go out and go to a particular shop where they can rent a gaming console. Buying yourself one of these gaming consoles is actually really expensive.

"Alright, but I am not going to play long, you know how my dad is." said Lianne as she stands up and looks at her allowance wallet. She saved some money and so they went to the rental place.

The rental place is not that far away. They went in and they were greeted by a big guy who is smiling at them. "Hi, Sir Cookie! How are you?" Tony said. Yep, that's the name of the owner. "Hey, Tony.. Oh! Hi Lianne" "Hello, sir cookie." Lianne replied shyly.

"So.. are you guys wanna try any new games, today?"

"Yeah.. we will try the Chaos Art online. Have you tried that before?" Tony asked. "Yep, I just got done because someone was calling me earlier in the real world, so I need to log out. Anyway, that game is cool. See it for yourself." "We can't wait!" Said Tony. Lianne is just watching them. Lianne was a really shy girl when she goes out of their house. She's not used to the outside world especially to people.

They paid each of their own NerveGear and they went to their own private room. "I'll see you later, okay?" Tony told her his In-game name will be, so they will meet up.

Lianne is feeling nervous right now because this Nervegear is completely new to her and she is extremely curious of what would be like playing inside the game. She heard people talking about their first time playing it, like the feeling of a new different person. She really can't imagine it. She wore the NerveGear, lie down on a bed and said. " Link Start!"

A simple "link start" spoken command instantly causes all external noise to fade out and plunges your vision into darkness. Information is sent not to the eyes and ears but to the visual and auditory centers of the brain itself. And not just vision and hearing. Touch, taste, smell- the Nerve Gear is capable of accessing all the senses.

Lianne saw that she passed through a floating rainbow ring materializing out of the emptiness, and just like that, she's now in a different world composed entirely of digital data.

The game then asked Lianne of what class is she going to choose next.

**Swordsman**\- _The class formed with players who are trying to cultivate their mind and body through swordsmanship. They cannot fully prove their powers without a sword but they are strong melee type fighters with sword equipped. They have a strong stamina and attack power and they used 'Sword', 'Blade' and 'Energy Sword'_

**Archer **_-Archers are a very strong attackers from the distance but they have rather low HP._

**Fighter- **_they use the skills which use their arms, legs and body as the modern MMA (Mixed Martial Arts).Skills using fist are really fast but the the produce damage is not critical and the leg skills are little bit slower but produces stronger damage on the opponent and area attack will possible for the energy use type._

**Shaman**_\- Users of this class usually use strong attacking type sorcery and supporting type (healing) sorcery. Spears and Staffs are weapons to be used. However, this class is very hard to control class for the newbies._

Then without thinking, the shaman type class had a good feeling about it. Besides, the weird thing is.. the game didn't ask you what gender would you pick. It has already a fix gender of all classes. The males are swordsman and fighter while the females are archers and shamans. _Maybe they will change it soon, the game is still new anyway_., Lianne thought. She customized her hairstyle and face. The face kinda looks like her only a few features like the eyes and cheekbones. But the color of the eyes is still the same. _I forgot to ask what class Tony will choose.. hmmm.. I'm sure he will choose either the swordsman or a fighter. _Lianne thought. He always like swordsman and a fighter-type character in any game.

_Choose a school:_

**Sacred Guard (SG)** is the first educational institution built by the Sacred Financial Group. On the surface, all looks normal, but there are troubling undercurrents that lay beneath its design. Rumor has it that supernatural experiments are being conducted below SG's underground facilities. From the outside, the campus has oriental architecture brick-lined walkways, pagodas, florid gardens and exotic fountains. In the middle of the school, running through its main walkway, a long and winding stone dragon weaves below and above the ground, its head looming over SG's main reflecting pool. Awe-inspiring and serene, SG is the epitome of Eastern calm.

**Mystic Peak (MP)** is the second campus to be created by the Sacred Financial Group. For strategic reasons, the campus is located in the Northern area of the Chaos Art world. Although the curriculum is similar to that of other schools, its dedication to the arts is what sets MP apart. This classical approach has helped MP the most picturesque of the schools. Classrooms are surrounded by lush, verdant greens and trees, fields of blooming flowers and plants that add color and vibrancy to an already scenic campus. Stained glass windows frame the campus buildings with an air of solemn grandeur. A grand staircase in the center of the campus offers a tremendous view of the flora and fauna that envelops the inside of this campus.

**Phoenix (PH)** is the third educational institution of the Sacred Financial Group. Its campus is located in the Southern area of the Chaos Art world. Together with the other two schools, Phoenix comprises a solid defense system with PH catering mostly to the students of high society families. Phoenix is renowned for its advanced engineering curriculum, offering the engineers and scientist of tomorrow access to the most expensive and advanced technology, free to test out their theories and experiments. Sprawling with large classrooms and various futuristic activity centers, Phoenix is most proud of its ever-expanding libraries and science facilities. To some, it is rich and fertile breeding ground of knowledge and learning, but to others, it is a cold, mechanical place, where the mind is valued above everything else.

_Wow, all of these schools sounds awesome, I wonder which one should I choose?_ Lianne thought for a few seconds.

She chooses one school then points "Start".

A new adventure awaits them!

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for reading. Which school do you think Lianne will choose? **

** I'm so sorry if there was bad grammar or it was poorly written. T_T Please leave a review and I appreciated it. The game is inspired by a different online game. I only own OCs like Tony and Lianne and the Chaos Art Online game. Thank you again for taking your time reading it and have a nice day!**


End file.
